


What Are You Thankful For?

by yoursourwolfisshowing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Charlie Brown - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Thanksgiving, You have to squint to see the relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursourwolfisshowing/pseuds/yoursourwolfisshowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh c’mon, everyone has something they’re thankful for, Sour Wolf!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Thankful For?

The Pack was having their final meeting for the week, on Wednesday, the day before Thanksgiving. Derek had ordered enough pizza to feed a small army (of werewolves) and provided the soda, while the rest of the pack filed in. They had expanded to include Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Jackson, Lydia, Danny, Peter, Scott, and Stiles. A puppy pile was taking place in the middle of the train car and their limbs were so tangled up in one another it was hard to tell when one person ended and another began.

Derek threw the pizzas on a nearby couch and sat behind Isaac, scratching the top of his head, pulling a content grumble out of him. Jackson grabbed a box of pizza and retreated back to his spot balancing the pizza on top of Boyd and began passing out slices. After everyone began to eat, Stiles spoke. “So… guys. In the spirit of Thanksgiving, what are you thankful for?” Derek inwardly groaned, why did Stiles have to bring up a question like that? 

Before he could swing the conversation into another direction, Lydia spoke, “I’m thankful for all the boots about to go on sale at Macy’s,” and Stiles laughed. Jackson followed shortly behind (no surprise there) with, “I’m thankful for more than one person that cares about me,” leaving Lydia and most of the pack grinning madly. Erica said, “I’m thankful for not having seizures and that my mom took me back in,” and Boyd grabbed her hand and said, “I’m thankful my family is doing well.” Danny said with a kick to Jackson to move him off of his legs, “I’m thankful that gay clubs are open on Thanksgiving so I can escape an awkward family dinner.” Isaac spoke up softly while looking at Derek, “I’m thankful I’m away from my Dad.” It was unspoken that he was thankful that Derek offered him the bite. Peter was next and everybody was waiting to hear what he could possibly be thankful for. Peter grinned and said, “I’m thankful that I have a hot date tomorrow,” with a leer at Scott. Scott aimed a punch at Peter and groaned. “Ugh, guess I’ll go next. I’m thankful my mom is trying to move on from my Dad.” Stiles flailed around in the middle of the pile, “Me next, me next! I’m thankful my Dad got his job back.” 

With everyone else having gone, Derek realized that he was the last one left. He had thought of what he could be thankful for, but couldn’t think of anything that had meaning. So, he shrugged and scratched the back of his head, “I, uh, I don’t know?” 

Everyone erupted in groans and Stiles said, “Oh c’mon, everyone has something they’re thankful for, Sour Wolf!” 

“Well, I’m sure I do, but I can’t think of it,” Derek snapped back. Stiles had always brought out the fight in Derek. Hell, the kid had punched him in the face, broken his hand, and was still out training with the pack that night. “Alright guys, time to go home. Isaac, you can stay here.” 

The Pack were slowly untangling themselves and filing out when he saw Stiles speaking to Isaac. “You know, Isaac, my dad says you can come over for Thanksgiving tomorrow if you want. He’s always happy to have extras around the house.” Isaac smiled and nodded, saying, “Thanks, Stiles, but I think I’m going to stay here with Derek. Nobody needs to be alone on the holidays.” 

Derek shook his head and walked up to Stiles and Isaac. “Isaac, you can go to Stiles' if you want. It’s okay. I don’t mind.” 

“I don’t want to leave you alone.” 

“It’s fine, really.” Really though, Derek hated the thought of being alone on Thanksgiving. Years before he and Laura had Thanksgivings together, but now with her gone… he was alone. 

“Well, if you’re sure…” 

“I’m positive, Pup. Go have a nice Thanksgiving with Stiles and his dad.” 

Isaac still looked suspicious of Derek, so Stiles handed the Jeep keys to him and said, “Hey, go wait in the Jeep. I’ll be out in a few minutes. I just want to talk to Derek.” 

Isaac nodded and bounded out of the station, running to the Jeep. Derek heard the familiar hum and the sound of the heat kicking on. Kid still got cold like no werewolf he has ever saw. Turning to Stiles he asked, “You wanted to talk?” 

Stiles had grown over the past couple of months, so Derek didn’t have a height difference over him any longer and Derek was staring up at Stiles. “What is your problem, Derek? Seriously. It’s Thanksgiving. Giving Thanks. So how about you pack your stupid duffle bag and join Isaac and I for Thanksgiving at my house. I invited him because Dad has work all day. I’m going to be alone.” 

Well, shit. Derek didn’t know the Sheriff had work. Stiles was going to be just as alone as Isaac and him. “I-, Stiles, I’m—“ 

Stiles waved away his apology. “Stop. Just come to my house and your apology will be accepted. As soon as you tell me what you’re thankful for.” 

Derek looked at the concrete floor and pursed his lips. “It’s not that I’m not thankful for anything, it’s just that I feel like it isn’t good enough or that I shouldn’t have anything to be thankful for. I feel like I should be doing the opposite.” 

“Look, Derek. We’ve gotten past the whole slamming my head into steering wheels thing, but listen to me.” Derek looked up and glared. “Listen, you knuckle-head. That’s right, I said it. It doesn’t matter what you’re thankful for. Thanksgiving should be spent with people that care about you. And I don’t know how you feel about me, but I know that guy in the car, he told me before the meeting, he’s thankful for you and he cares for you. So come on and spend a day with two people who care about you.” Stiles nodded once at the end of his spiel. “Yeah, I care for you. A sour wolf wormed his way into my heart and it seems to be a disease I can’t get rid of.” 

Derek scoffed at that. “Yeah, okay, Stiles.” He didn’t want to believe it. He had done so much wrong and yet Stiles cared, and Isaac cared. It was all he really needed at this moment. He couldn’t bring his family back, but he was building a new one slowly. Maybe he couldn’t forgive Peter, but he was working on it. 

“I’m serious!” Stiles grabbed his hand and pulled him out the Jeep where Isaac was patiently sitting and watching A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving on his phone. 

Derek climbed in the back seat and as Stiles started down the road, he said, “I’m thankful for you two.” 

Seeing the bright grins on both of his boys’ faces was all worth the trouble it took to say it. 


End file.
